Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing apparatus of an engine room for a vehicle which is associated with a hood for opening and closing the engine room for a vehicle and a striker and a latch formed in a vehicle body.
Description of Related Art
Generally, an engine room and a trunk room for a vehicle are provided with hoods to open or close them from the outside. The hoods are configured to be opened and closed by rotating upwardly based on a hinge while being hinged to a portion of a vehicle body. Among those, in particular, a front hood to open and close the engine room is configured to be primarily opened by an operating switch, and the like at a driver's seat of a vehicle and then secondarily opened by putting a hand in a gap between a hood panel and a radiator grill in front of the vehicle to operate a lever. Therefore, the front hood is locked or unlocked by the striker at the hood panel side and the latch at the vehicle body.
However, the related art which opens the front hood by directly putting the user's hand in the gap between the hood panel and the radiator as described above has a problem in that the user's hand is damaged, it is difficult to find out the lever, an available space to avoid interference between the levers is required, and the like.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.